The Ashari
The Ashari are a multiracial people divided into four tribes: Air, Earth, Water, and Fire. Each of the four tribes live in locations where the Elemental Planes have bled into the Material Plane. The Ashari make it their duty to guard these portals, ensuring that nothing dangerous is able to pass between the planes. Most Ashari do not leave their tribal homes however since the recent ascension of Keyleth to the position of Voice of the Tempest the Ashari have been encouraged to provide aid to the people of Exandria as well as protecting the natural world. Druids, Rangers and Barbarians can sometimes hail from an Ashari tribe and those who worship Melora, the Wildmother will also often align themselves with the Ashari. Ashari know how to survive, and more importantly, they want to help others do the same. They are not opposed to civilization or progress, but they strive to prevent civilization and the wilderness from destroying one another. Ashari depend on themselves more than others. Survival in a harsh world also demands great fortitude and mastery of certain fighting and survival skills. Ashari can dedicate themselves to helping others survive the perils of the wilderness or perhaps be charged with defending sacred glades and preserving the natural balance. Goals To restore and preserve the natural order, keep the elemental forces of the world in check, keep civilization and the wilderness from destroying one another, and help others survive the perils of the wilderness. Ashari also wish to ensure that the Elemental Planes are never allowed to bleed into the Material Plane. Relationships The Ashari are, for the most part, insular, living in remote areas and they don’t interact much with the outside world or even each other. Their tribes are made up of a diversity of races. In their role as guardians of the Elemental Planes portals, the Ashari have developed deep connections to their respective elements that influence each Ashari's culture. Their leaders are usually skilled in druidic or other nature magics, but their societies include a variety of professions and classes aside from druids. They will ally themselves with other factions if needed but for the most part they remain neutral unless the natural world is threatened. Enemies to the Ashari are those with little regard for the natural world as well as those who seek to harness the power of the Elemental Planes for their own goals. Strongholds The Ashari operate four notable strongholds across Exandria: Terrah, in the Cliffkeep Mountains in Tal’Dorei, Zephrah in the Summit Peaks in Tal’Dorei, Pyrah in the Sunderpeak Mountains in Othanzia and Vesrah in the Annam Islands in the Ozmit Sea. The Fire Ashari also have a camp in Tal’Dorei where they work on controlling the Gatshadow Volcano. The Fire Ashari also watch over the Scar of the Cinder King, destroying any Cinderslag Elementals created by the ravaged landscape. Members * Keyleth - A Druid and Member of Vox Machina, Keyleth serves as the leader in Zephrah and the de facto leader of all the Ashari tribes, the Voice of the Tempest. * Deia of Zephrah - A Moon Druid hailing from Zephrah that went missing during an attack by the Ravagers in the Echoes Crisis. * Ember - A Fire Genasi Arcane Trickster who survived the destruction of Pyrah and briefly joined Hindsight, following the Echoes Crisis she was granted the Ring of Melora and tasked to watch over the Gatshadow Volcano.